Guardian Angel
by lady knight Ardia
Summary: Arnold has a guardian angel. Helga. What he wants to find out is how she died. but even she doesnt know...
1. Default Chapter

He sat staring out the window of his bedroom. He was grounded. Sneaking out after curfew is a federal offence in his aunts house. He picked up his book to read it when an image of a teenage girl with blonde hair flashed through his mind...along with great fear. He ignored it and went back to his book. * * * * * * * * * * * * White. Everywhere was white. Nothing else. Where was she? What had happened to her. She couldn't remember anything. Was she in a hospital? No, she decided looking around. She wasn't. so where was she? "Helga?" an astonished voice yelled. She looked and saw him. Arnold. Sitting on a window seat staring at her. "What? Arnold? Where am i?" she asked. "You're in my room. How did you get here?" he asked reaching out to grab her arm. He passed right through her. They both looked at her arm. "Oh god I am!" she wailed and slumped to the floor. "You are what?" Arnold asked. "Dead" * * * * * * * * * * * * "So how did you-" "Arnold dinner!" his aunt cried. He shivered. Great. He never had much of an appitite. Looking at Arnie all the time didn't help. He hated where he was. "Um, man what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked. "Nothing. You go, don't worry about me" Helga mumbled sniffling. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and crying. Arnold went to have dinner. Helga stayed where she was but wiped her tears away. How had she died? She couldn't remember. And why did she end up here? "Helga?" she heard. A woman was standing there. "You know better than to talk to strangers" "He wasn't a stranger was he?" she asked "did you know him?" "No but Bob did" "Do you remember how it happened?" the woman asked. Helga shook her head. "Maybe that's for the better than" she mumbled. "Why am I here?" "Your that boys guardian angel Helga. Don't fall in love with him this time. We cant erase your memory like last time. You have no physical body. Oh what a mess, a mess an awful awful mess" the woman said then disappeared. Helga wiped the last of her tears away and decided to look around the room since she was obviously going to be there a while. She picked up a book. How come rnold cat touch me but I can pick things up? She wondered. She opened it and started reading. * * * * * * * * * * * * Arnold thought he had dreamed the whole thing but when he walked into his room there she was. She looked radiant and soft. Weird, considering some of his memories of her. "Helga?" he asked. She looked up and smiled a weak smile at him "Hey football head" she whispered. She put the book she was reading down and glided, yes, glided over to him. "I'm your guardian angel apparently" she told him head down. "So are you dead?" he asked. Helga looked at him and nodded. "I don't remember how exactly" she explained before he could ask. "Maybe you were sick" he suggested picking up his poket knife and opening the blade so he could cut yet another Arnie head out of a class photograph. Helga saw the blade and freaked. She went all pale and knocked it out of his hand. "Don't ever flash one of those around me again!" she yelled. He looked at the knife then looked at her. "Or maybe you were murdered" 


	2. guardian angel 2

Feeling Ill

The sun shone through Arnold's window to wake him up. He thought everything had been a dream. Well part of it a dream and part a nightmare. He opened his eyes to see a face with an unnatural glow to it, and blonde hair tumbling around it peering at him.

"ARHHH!" he screamed hurling himself into a sitting posistion. "Good morning Arnold" her soft voice whispered. 

"Helga?" he whispered back. Her face pulled away and she sat looking at him. She nodded. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. She was still there.

Her hair had changed slightly. It was piled on her head in ringlets and cascading down her back. Her dress was a light, almost white, pink and she seemed to glow. "I thought I dreamed you," he said. She smiled.

"That's okay" she said. She seemed awkward, like she didn't know what to do.

"I'll skip school today and we'll look you up today if you like" he suggested getting up. He looked at her. "Um I kinda need to change" he said.

"I know. But I cant leave the room. I've tried" she told him. She turned her back on him. He quickly got dressed and looked at her again. Something about her was different, other than her being dead. She had a peacful but sad feel about her.

"Okay. I just need to make myself look ill" he said. He stood there thinking of a way. Helga walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Immediatly a nausiating feeling came over him, he started getting hot and clod all at the same time and a headach starting. "I think this should do it" he muttered.

"Quickly then, get into bed" Helga hissed. "Your aunt is coming".

Arnold sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "What are you doing?!" Helga cried.

"Making it look like I gave it an effort" he said. The door opened and his aunt came walking in. Rise and shine the day has dawned and all id-" she stopped singing when she saw Arnold. "Whats wrong?" she asked sounding like she was about to get hysterical.

"I don't feel well" he said and finally fell on his back. And he wasn't lying. He watched Helga walk right in front of his aunt. He closed his eyes waiting for the "Why is there a girl in your room?" question. But it didn't come. His aunt didn't seem to see Helga. She turned and smiled at him.

"Maybe I should call a doctor" she said and rushed out of his room. Helga looked at him questionaly.

"My mother was the calm laid back of the two. She's a worry-wort. You cut your finger on paper and she's afraid your going to get some disease or something. And thats over a papercut! Surprising her imagination compared to Arnie's non-exsistant imagination. I'd swear that, if his features weren't similar, he was adopted!" he cried at the ceiling. Helga sat next to him and took his hand. He looked at it. "I thought I couldn't touch you" he said. Helga shrugged. She had thought the same thing.

"Maybe it was the shock of seeing me or something" she said quietly. She loved the feel of heat radiating from his body. She could practically feel the life running through him. And she hated him for it! She looked at him. Well she probably got herself into this state. She may as well accept that. She sighed and laid down next to him. "Your so warm. Its the only warmth I can feel" she whispered and then started to cry. She didn't like being dead. Sure there were times when she had wished she was but she hadn't meant it.

"At the moment your coolness is really soothing" he whispered back. "So you don't know what happened?" he asked. He felt her shake her head. "Well we're just going to have to find out. I could e-mail Gerald" he said. Panic streaked through her body. NO! He couldn't mention this to him. She couldn't understand her reaction but she didn't want Gerald knowing.

"Cant you just like look it up on the web or something. Or e-mail someone else. Not Gerald though. I don't know why but I don't think it would be a good idea" she explained. He looked at her. "Web?"

"Okay. I'll e-mail Phoebe and ask her" a sense of great betrayal shot through her. She shook her head again. "Well who Helga?" he asked exsasperated. "Rhonda?" he asked. Nothing. Helga nodded. Why not? That girl knew everything, or at least liked to think she did. "Okay I'll email her" he said and calmed down.

"It's probably just a tummy-bug or something" his aunt said coming into his room. He stiffened. Then remembered that his aunt couldn't see Helga and relaxed. She walked over and put her arm through Helga to touch his forehead. "Bed, sleep and plenty of fluids he said. Your staying home" she declared. And turned to leave. "I'll bring you up some breakfast" she said leaving.

"Okay. Thats out of the way" Helga said getting up. She walked over to the computer and turned it on. It worked. She smiled. Well at least she could do simple things. feeling bouyed by this new discovery she went back to Arnold and touched his stomach. The sick feeling went away. His headache also dissappered. "Feeling better?" she cooed. He nodded. "I'll leave you feeling hot in case she tests you again" she told him. Her hair brushed his face. He let out a little choked laugh. It felt like someone had run a feather down his face and tickled him there. "What's so funny my football head?" she asked softly into his ear. 

"Your hair tickles" he told her brushing it away from his face. He was suddenly a little frightened.

"Sorry" Helga said pulling back from him.

"For tickling me?" he asked

"No. For making you feel fightened" she said.

He looked at her. She felt that?

"Yes. I can also hear you thoughts. I cant control it" she quickly explained. "It just seems to be happening"

he wasn't sure he liked the fact that she could feel and hear and think exactly what he was. It kind of spooked him.

"I'll work on it" she promised.

"Here we go! Orange and cinnamon toast" his aunt cried coming back into the room. He almost gagged.

"Thanks" he said in his best I'm-sick voice. She nodded and left him without noticing his computer was on. Well lets get to searching for you" he said getting up after a few minutes.

(A/N: I don't intend to make this a romance. But who knows? I already have the finish for this story! I hope you enjoyed itJ R&R please or I wont continue!)


	3. guardian angel 3

(NOTE: footballhead_attacks is my brothers nick online. He's such an idiot. I hate him!! He went to see the movie with me and he kept throwing popcorn at me then he dumped his drink on me cause I called him stupid. He's mean ;'(...)

"So have you found anything?" Helga asked anxciously, looking over Arnold's shoulder.

"Not even a missing pers – wait here. 'Missing: Helga Pataki, 16, blonde, blue eyes, blah blah blah" he murmered. "Well no-one knows your dead yet" he told her. He looked at her and saw a tear go down her cheek. The glow araound her was getting a little brighter but fainter at the same time. He looked away without mentioning the tear.

"No they wouldn't. He didn't want me to be found" Helga said.

"He?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded.

"I thiink it was my boyfriend. I remember fighting with him about something. I cant remember what though" she explained frowning. Arnold sighed and looked at the screen. He clicked off the site and went to his inbox. There was message from Gerald.

__

Hey man,

You wont believe whats going on. Helga went missing about a week ago. I think she probably just took off. I mean with her parents wouldn't u??? Neway I just thought I'd fill you in on that. Phoebe's a little upset. I'll keep you posted man

Later

G

Arnold typed back that he already knew. DING! He looked down to the right hand corner and saw Gerald had just signed in.

__

Footballhead_attacks: Gerald I knew already.

Good_hair: Hey man. How'd u know?

Footballhead_attacks: Dream

"A dream?" Helga asked.

"What should I tell him your standing next to me now?" he asked. Helga shrugged.

"Should. Just to see what his response is" she told him.

__

Good_hair: You had a dream about Helga going missing?

Footballhead_attacks: No. I had a dream she was murdered...

Both Arnold and Helga waited for his response. After two minutes they got it.

__

Good_hair: What do you mean you had a dream she was murdered? She ran away. Simple. No one would have killed her. I mean why would they?

Footballhead_attacks: Um because they don't like her?

"What's his deal?" Arnold asked.

"Is it me or is he putting up alot of protesting?" Helga asked. Arnold looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. She shrugged and went back to reading the screen.

__

Good_hair: So what happened in this dream?

Footballhead_attacks: I don't quite know but a knife was involved and I could litrally feel her fear and pain man. It was scary...

"Wow! I never knew you were a psychic" Helga murmmured in his ear. Arnold shivered. She felt so cold...

After another long silence from Gerald...

__

Good_hair: man I gotta go. Helga ran away Arnold. I don't think she was murdered. Ur trippin...

Gerald logged off

Gerald sat looking at his computer. Why was Arnold adament that Helga had been murdered? Why couldn't he just accept the same excuse almost everyone else had? Helga ran away. He kept telling himself that as he logged into his other account...

"He knows something" Helga accused. Arnold turned to look at her. "Well he does. Why is he trying to convince you I'm alive? Huh? Tell me that" she said.

"Maybe he's just hoping you'r still alive and – no your right. Something was wrong with that conversation" he sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe he did it," she said. Arnold shook his head. He had a hard enough time believing Gerald would keep something from him, let alone kill someone.

"I don't think he killed you Helga" he said with a small smile. 

"Why not? He doesnt like me, and it was worse after he started seeing Phoebe. He even accused me of making Phoebe dump him. Can you believe that? I made Phoebe dump him" she fell down on his bed.

Arnold sighed. "No, I don't think it was him" he was quite a moment. "But I think you might be right in him knowing something..."

(A/N: Thank you to those who reveiwed the fanfic! My bro read it and said it sucked. I showed him your reveiws. He still said it sucked but I will trust your judgement, not his. Brother stink!!! Well mine does anyway ;)...)


	4. guardian angel 4

Guardian Angel 4: Mary

(A/N: My friend was baptised over the weekend. It was great. I'm not religious myself but it was so great to watch. I even cried. It was very emotional. Congratulations Genie! Soon to be Sister!!! I don't think I could ever devote myself to God. I guess it would be kinda good. I mean if he got drunk he wouldn't wake you up as he walked through the glass doors like my dad for example. Mum left him to sleep there! Don't worry he didn't bleed to death)

"Gerald!" he spun around to see Phoebe coming towards him. He smiled as she hugged him around the chest. She only came to his shoulders.

"Hey"

"I was talking to Olga and the police have put Helga's disappearance down to a homicide" she told him. Gerald froze. The blood in his veins freezing.

"Murder?" he asked to be sure he heard. Phoebe nodded. "Wow" he said. He thought about what Arnold had said the night before. "Why?"

Why what?"

"Why have they put it down to homicide?"

"They found an article of her clothing with blood on it. Her blood. They don't think she's still alive" she told him

"Bob and Miriam must be taking this hard," Gerald said. He felt so guilty...

"Miriam had to be drugged. She's absolutly hysterical. Bob's just throwing himself into his work..." Phoebe's voice trailed off as tears welled in her eyes. Gerald decided to tell her. He had to get it off his concience. Since he couldn't apologize to Helga he would try her best friend...

"I think you should try to remember a bit more of your death" Arnold said.

"Are you kidding? I've tried. Anyway why would I want to remember being killed huh?"

"She could try to remember till the saints come in. She wont unless something provokes her memories" they heard a voice say behind them. Helga turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't trouble trouble till trouble trouble's you Arnold" the woman said.

"Who are you?" he asked. The woman looked at Helga who had the same expression. 

"Depends on your religious prefeerence. Most know me as Mary. But that's got nothing to do with this"

"So is there really a heaven and a hell?" Arnold asked.

"Not set. Heaven is what you make it as is hell. Now - "

"So there is no such thing as one hell and one heaven or one - "

"You will find out when you pass on. Now please listen to me. Helga is here to keep an eye on you. Leave the discovery of her death to the police." She said softly. Helga admired this woman's control. If it had been her she would have yelled "SHUT-UP!" as loud as possible.

"I cant" Arnold said. He looked at Helga who was looking at the woman with envy in her face. What could she possibly be envying this woman for? 'Her self-control' Helga's voice said in his mind. He looked at her shocked. So did Mary.

"You have learned this already?" she asked shocked. "It usually takes longer than a day. Sometimes years"

"We had it pretty much down to a tee while I was alive" Helga told her.

"I have spoken with Him. Because you were unfairly taken you will have a choice. Life or death. However first you have to get Arnold through a turbulent time which is soon to come" she looked Helga straight in the eye.

"I understand" she whispered bowing her head. Mary looked at Arnold. He hesitated for a moment.

"Okay" he said at last and hung his head in defeat.

Then came the phone call . . . . . . . .


	5. guardian angel5

Guardian Angel 5: Good-Bye Grandma

(A/N: I HATE BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou that's all)

"Arnold drive slowly" Helga said. He looked at her.

"I thought she said soon. Not now!" he yelled. He had to get there before his grandma left.

"She will wait for you Arnold. Even if he cant she will go knowing you love her. You feel and see those things as you leave" Helga said her gaze drifting off to space.

"I know Helga but I want to tell her" he said. Tears were going dowm his face.

"Your grandpa is going to have a hard time of it" Helga said. "Maybe you should go back and live with him" she said,

"I cant. I have been trying since they first took me away! They wont let me"

"Because your 16 they will let you choose where you want to live. As long as you have a guardian" he looked at her. "Human guardian Arnold. Angel's aren't included" she told him. They finally left the highway and Arnold had to slow down. It wasn't busy, thank god, so he had a pretty smooth drive all the way to the hospital. Now all he had to do was find a parking space (ever notice how whenever you're in a hurry there are none?). In the end Helga willed a man who was just sitting in his car to move. He did and Arnold took his space. Helga chanced a look at the man. He looked confused. She shrugged and watched as Arnold rushed up the stairs. Helga just transported herself to the room...

He ran through the halls. He just had to get there before she died. He ran through the door ignoring the nurse who called to him to stop running. There she was. Hooked up to all these machines. He never knew so many tubes and needles could come from one person. Helga was standing over her with her hands over her heart. They were glowing a soft rose pink like the rest of her. She looked up at him.

"Hurry up Arnold. I'm not supossed to be doing this," she said. He walked over and took his grandma's hand and then grabbed his grandpa's. Phil was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face. His grandma had never looked so small. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you grandma. Thank-you for looking after me all those years. I'll miss you" he whispered. She opened her eyes briefly. 

"Arnold? Isn't that the Pataki's little girl?" she said taking Helga's hand.

"Yeah grandma, that's Helga" he said.

"I'm gonna take you home" Helga said. Arnold watched as his grandma smiled the closed her eyess.

"See you soon Phil" then she was gone. Helga looked at Arnold and he looked at her. 

"I'll be right back" she said and touched both of his grandma's hands and pulled back. He watched as a misty light, at first, emerged then turn into his grandma. Then they both dissapeared...

"Thank you Helga. Although you were supossed to leave this to me" the angel of death, Daniel , told her.

"I know, but I knew this woman and I felt I don't know obligated to" she stammered looking down. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It saved me a trip anyway" he told her with a small smile. Then left. She sighed and went back to the hospital room.

"Did she make it?" Arnold asked. She looked at him. His eyes were red and swollen but he wasn't in complete grif.

"Yes Arnold she did. Peter is getting her details done and set orderly and she will go to her heaven" Helga said looking past him. Daniel was entering the room of a young girl who had recently been brought in. She saw him leave holding her hand and smiled at Helga one more time then they were gone. "Let's go" she said. She turned and saw "Steely" Phil looking at the wall. Right now he didn't look so steely. He looked like an egg. The slightest puff of air would push him off the wall and break him into millions of little pieces and he would never be put back together again. She felt sad for him. He felt sad for himself. He looked straight at her.

"Is she okay? She'll be okay? I will see her wont I?" he asked her anxiously. She looked behind her. No-one. Was he talking to her? "Aren't you Bob Pataki's missing girl?" he asked cocking his head to one side. Helga nodded. Phil nodded. " She is okay isn't she?" he asked again.

"She will be fine. And you will see her again. If you die of natural causes. Not suicide. Suiciders go nowhere. They just continue to walk around feeling misrrable for the rest of their eternal life. They never see any light. They never make it to Heaven or Hell. So don't take that way out" she told him. The last thing she wanted was Arnold's grandpa turning around and taking his life thinking that would get him to Gertrude. Phil took her hand. 

"Thank-you" he said. She smiled and grabbed Arnold's hand.

"I'm going to find a way for Arnold to stay with you" she vowed. Phil nodded and a small light went on in his eyes. He needed his grandson now. Helga turned to Arnold. "I think we should get him home," she said. Arnold nodded.

(A/N: These are my beliefs anyway. I believe the only one right religion is the one you feel comfortable with. When you r&r you can tell me what you think of it. I kinda like criticism by the way. Keeps me humble ;))


	6. guardian angel 6

Guardian Angel 6: The Plot.

"Sorry about your grandma Arnold" Arnie said. Arnold looked at him the noticed someting strange in Helga's face. She was looking at him funny. Like she was examining him under a microscope. He looked directly at her. She started to go pale. Something was wrong. "It's okay Arnie. I have to go back tomorrow for her funeral. If you don't mind I need to pack some stuff" he said and turned back to packing his clothes for he trip back.

"Okay. Bye" Arnie said and left. Arnold let out a sigh. He was glad he was gone.

"Well Helga I'm just about done" he said and looked again at her. She was staring at the door Arnie had just closed.

"Take his car" Helga said.

"Why?"

"Because. No wait. Check your break cables. I have a really bad feeling" she said.

"Okay" Arnold said and closed the suitcase. Then picked it up and lugged it out the door down to his car.

******************************************************************************

"What the hell!?" Arnold yelled. Helga moved to go under the car to see what had gotten Arnold so worked up. 

"What?" she asked.

"Look at this. Someone cut them!" he yelled holding two pieces of cable together. "It was Arnie wasn't it?" he asked. Helga shrugged. She didn't know, all she knew was that something bad was going to happen and it had to do with break cables. The reason she had been looking so intently at Arnie was because he seemed to be resurrecting some memory. "Damn!"

"I think it was your aunty" Helga said looking up at the house. His aunt was looking out at them. Well Arnold, but there were two of them.

"Why the break cables? She could have killed me!" he yelled.

"Check the rest of it" Helga said. Arnold looked the car over again. 

"Not that the car would have been going anywhere anyway" Arnold said. Helga looked. The cables that lead from the battery to the engine were disconnected, the holders(the bits that connect to the nobs on the battery? Keep the leads connected? What are they called?) had been cut off as well.

"Well my battery is probably dead or on it's way, and break cables aren't cheap (so I hear my dad yell at my bro all the time. He's broken dads like four times!! Don't know how, and that's just from august last year!) this car isn't going anywhere" he said and looked up at the house to see his aunt move away from the window. He sighed.

"Here" Helga said. She dropped keys into his hands. "To your aunt's car. I borrowed them" she told him smiling. He smiled back, got up, closed the hood (Bonnet- depending on where you'r from)of his car and walked to his aunts car with his stuff. Hopped in, started it and beeped the horn a couple of times, to see his aunts astonished face looking out at him.

"Arnold get out of that car! How dare you take it without my permission?" she yelled.

"Easy!" he yelled back. And drove off down the drive radio blaring and laughing with Helga...

"I cant believe you did that" Gerald said.

"I know. Neither can i. But I just wanted to be here so badley" he said.

"What are you holding? And invisible hand?" Gerald joked

"No Helga's" Arnold said. He realized what he said and looked at Gerald. 

"Your kidding" he accused. He looked at Arnold so seriously he started to feel uncomfortable.

"No" he admitted. He told Gerald everything, despite Helga's protests.

"She's right next to you?" he asked. He believed Arnold.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked. 

"Which side?" he asked.

"My left" he said. Gerald looked there. Then he saw her. She was sitting there glaring at him. 'Man she looks beautiful' he thought. 'Even when she is glaring'.   
"I'm sorry Helga. I didn't mean those things I said. I was just hurt and all. If I had known you were going to dis...die, I wouldn't have left you alone there" he said.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked quickly.

"Me and Phoebe had an argument. I blamed Helga and said a few nasty things. I was suppossed to walk her home. Phoebe's request. Only I left her half way. I'm sorry" he said again.

"That's okay Gerald. You didn't know" she said her face softening, making her even more beautiful than what she was. Gerald commented on it. "I'm my soul Gerald. Your soul is the real you. It reflects what your really like. So much so that some people have been changed beyond recognition from even their loved ones" she told him. "Which is why you will sometimes feel a familiar presence and even see them and sometimes not recognize them"

They heard the music begin and Arnold told Gerald not to say anything about Helga he agreed. Then Arnold, with Helga holding his hand, made their way to his grandpa and sat down in the front pew. There was, behind the coffin, a galss window with a little fountain on the other side surrounded by plants. Arnold criend, Phil cried and the rest of the congregation cried. It went for an hour, everyone telling stories of her. Everyone was astonished when the postman, , mentioned how once when he was having a bath she appeared from his toilet (from the movie. It was funny). "I never bathe with the lid up anymore" he said. Evreyone laughed. She had brought such laughter in her long life and everyone sat and remembered all the times she had dressed up as someone. Arnold and Phil and the now ex-borders had the most to say. By the end there were more smiles and laughs than tears. Then the pole-bearers came along. Arnold at the front, and took the coffin to the waiting hearse. The song "Coutdown Lady" playing in the background. They slid the coffin into the car and closed it. It was with the closing sound of the door that it really hit everyone. Gutrude was really gone. Never would they see her swinging through the trees, or chaining herself to something...

They had her cremated. Helga mentioned it was better in a way. It got rid of any remnents of connection her soul still had to her body. Arnold nodded. There was a wake at the bording house, with everyone bring something along for everyone else to eat. Arnold was suprised to see Helga's parents there. Even more suprised to see Phil talking to Bob after Helga had spoken to him. Helga stood next to her father looking up at him. Bob looked tired. He was so scared that the next funeral he would attend would be Helga's. Arnold got that thought from Helga who got it from her father. Bob looked over at him and then back at Phil nodding. Helga turned and smiled at him hugely. He went over.

"Hello Mr Pataki" Arnold said. Bob looked at him and nodded. Then looked at Phil. 

"How would you like to stay with me and Miriam? You would be close to your Grandpa, you could even stay with him. Me and Miriam could take guardian-ship of you. But we would have to make it appear that you are styaing with us" Bob said, his plotting self coming out. "Yeah this would be good. I think we can pull it off" Bob said looking at Phil. Phil smiled at him and they shook hands.

"I would like that" Arnold said. This would be good! He could see his grandpa whenever he wanted, he woulld be in town where it might be easier to piece together Helga's death and he would be free of Arnie! "I would like that alot"

(A/N: Whoa! I'm getting tired. I gotta finish here or I'm going to hurt myself (not delibratly! Accidently. I already fell of the chair!) this stoy is almost finished. The end is a shocker! hehehe)


	7. guardian angel 7

Chapter 7: The Secret of Helga Pataki

"This is your room. It was Helga's. Not much has been cleared away yet, just some of her clothes. I don't want to move or rearrange anything in case she comes home. She hated people changing things on her" Miriam whispered. Arnold just nodded. He put what he had brought with him on Helga's bed. He felt sorry for Miriam. He knew Helga was never coming home. At least not alive.

"Wow. I didn't realise how much I missed this room," she said. Arnold turned his head and glanced at her.

"It's nice," he said. He couldn't help feeling intrusive. And guilty. He could smell a faint smell of honey-suckle or something close to it.

"It's Foxfire" Helga told him. She walked over to her vanity table and picked up a crystal bottle with a crystal fox on the top. The bottle had been made to look like a fire was raging around it. It was still three-quarters full. "I started using perfume when I was eleven" she explained. "This was my favourite scent, and I have like twelve bottles of the stuff. It's Avon. Discontinued now. I had this bottle especially made for it. Pretty huh?" she asked handing it to him. He nodded. "Just take my clothes from the closet. I don't need them" she told him and lay down on her bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Helga nodded. So he opened the closet and took out the dresses and pants and skirt sets that were hanging in there. Some of them were really pretty and Arnold could imagine Helga in them. He took them out four sets at a time and laid them on the top of the drawers. When he opened them he found shoes. He closed the drawers and continued with the closet. 

"There's a way into the attic from in there. It's the cord hanging down" she told him. He looked at the cord then up. Indeed it was. What was it doing in a wardrobe though? He shrugged and picked up a pink/purple velvet bag. There was a notebook inside. He looked back at Helga lying on her bed. He opened the bag. He closed of all thoughts, left his mind blank. A notebook. A pink notebook. He opened the first page . . .

I_I thought I loved Arnold when I was younger. I was wrong. That wasn't love. Well, yeah, puppy love, but not the kind of love in which I would dream of lying in his arms, making love to him, throwing all caution to the wind. But I have found that love. In Patrick._ /I

Patrick? That was her brother in law. She was in love with her brother in law? He looked back at her.

"Yes, I was" she answered his silent question. "He loved me back too. Olga was too self-centred and absorbed to let anyone else love her, he told me. All the attributes that had made him fall in love with her now repelled him. I loved him the day I meet him" she explained. Arnold felt a little hurt at this revelation that she had loved someone else. But it passed. What did he expect her to do? Wait around until he had sorted his feelings about her out? That would have been selfish.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was thanksgiving, I was 15. She brought him home. The moment I laid eyes on him . . . Arnold it was incredible. It was like lightning had entered in through my stomach and went through my body. Not even you had ever made me feel this way. No offence" she said.

"Non taken" he told her.

"Any way, he started teasing me, calling me kid and he paid attention to me Arnold. He listened. He didn't ignore me like my parents or my sister. When I spoke he would listen, when I was sad he would comfort me, when he was mad or angry I would listen to him rant and rave and –" Helga stopped and looked at her bookcase. "It's gone," she said.

"What is?"

"My certificate! It was red-wood and had a gold plaque on it with my name and the date of the poetry contest I entered and the poem, it's . . . it's gone!" she yelled.

"I wonder where it is?" Arnold asked.

"Olga's room. Its in Olga's room" she said confidently.

"Why would it be there?" he asked. He thought it was a stupid question. He had the feeling he already knew the answer.

"I don't know. Lets go find out. Bob leaves for work at 7 and Miriam will go out after. Grocery shopping. Unless she's changed her routine"

"Fine. Tomorrow morning we search Olga's room".

"Okay, they're gone" Helga said. Arnold left the room and went down the hall to Olga's room and opened the door. Helga went in before he did and he followed her. She went to the bed and reached under it. 

"Nothing" she said.

"What is it in?" Arnold asked.

"A suitcase. It's a green suitcase" she told him.

"This one?" he asked pulling it out of the closet.

"Yeah, maybe" she said walking over to it.

Arnold opened it and looked in. Clothes. Helga's clothes? "These are yours aren't they?" he asked. He lifted ll of them out to reveal a plaque. Red-wood, gold, with Helga's name, poem and the date she recieved the award. And on the corner it looked chipped and there was a stain on it. A stain he could chip off. A stain that was dry blood. Helga's dried blood.

***************************************************************************************


	8. guardian angel 8

Chapter 8: Truth

__

He wants to leave Olga. He's taking me with him. We've made the plans and everything. He even has the divorse papers. Neither of us mind that it will take a long time for them to go through. I'm only 16! He couldn't marry me yet anyway, although that is his intentions. Oh Diary! I'm so scared. Miriam, Bob and Olga will absolutely hate me! They'll disown me! What if this doesn't work out!? I will be all alone. May be this isn't such a good idea . . . 

Arnold put the pink book down. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He knew Helga didn't like her sister. But to seduce her sisters husband and then think about running away with him . . . incredible. He looked at her. She was sitting on the sill of her window gazing gloomily out the window at the street below. He could hear young kids going off to play the same games, in the same places as they had when they were younger. Helga just kept staring out the window. He decided to read on . . .

__

Dear Diary,

I cant shake this feeling that Olga knows. She keeps glancing at me funny. Then she will look at Patrick. He ignores her or smiles at her like nothings wrong. I cant look her in the eye! I, Helga Pataki, cant lie to a sister I hate scratch that. I don't think I hate her all that much now. I think I'm making a big mistake. I love Patrick with all my heart, more than I thought possible (and that's saying alot!). What do I do? Do I follow my heart that says "Run with him Helga! You may never come across this kind of love again!"? or listen to my head that's saying "If this blows up in your face, and lets face it Helga ol' girl, good ideas of yours usually do, you'll be completely alone. No family, no friends nothing! Just you . . . besides if he's willing to cheat on your sister whats to say he wont cheat on you?"? I don't know. I'm having serious second thoughts now . . .

Dear Diary,

I'm not doing it. I cant. I have to much to lose. I have to tell him. I hope he understands . . . 

Patrick! Could it have been Patrick who killed her? I mean the motive is there. Helga refused to go with him, he got mad . . . he looked at Helga. He turned to the next page. Nothing. That was her last entry. Wait no. At the back. He flipped there.

__

Dear Diary,

I'm drafting a letter of apology to Olga. I am going with him. He's convinced me. I will explain how later, though you know how I bet. Why do I talk to you as if your real ? ? ? 

Dear Olga,

I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't set out to fall in love with Patrick and make him fall in love with me. It was an accident. He wants me to leave with him, which I'm going to do. I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Love your Baby-Sister Helga

How does that sound Diary? Short. I hope my family can forgive me.

There was nothing else written in the notebook besides some poems that made him feel . . . intrusive? They were very personal . . . explaining their love in a way that made him blush. But some of the sentences he bet could make a prostitute blush. Not only that but it looked as though they both contributed to most of them to. What would it be like to have that kind of love with someone? One where you could write stuff like that with? He looked at her. She had such a hard shell when they were younger. It was hard to picture her lying in bed with some guy, writing such versus. He felt a little annoyed. But not very annoyed. And not so much that she had done such stuff with some guy (if he had noticed he was referring to Patrick as "some guy" he ignored it) than the fact that she would do what she did to her sister!

"He didn't kill me" she told him. "And . . . it was interesting writing poetry in bed with _Patrick_" she said emphsizing on his name. "I didn't ever think I could do something like that with anyone. I mean if I had known about sex and had had raging hormones I might have thought that about you" she said with a slight blush. Arnold blushed a little too.

"Really?" he asked. Helga smiled and nodded.

"You know" she said. "No matter what I did and how much time I spent with Patrick you were always a niggle in the back of my mind. They say your first love is the one you never forget. Maybe it's true" she murmered, voice trailing off. She sighed and got up walking over to him. "To late to find out now I suppose" she said with a sad smile and tears brimming in her eyes. Arnold felt a little pain in his chest. He knew how she might be feeling. It was something he had once had a chance to find out, but instead looked the other way. Now he was wishing he hadn't. Would things have been different? Would he be stuck living with relatives he couldn't stand? Would he and Helga be seeing each other? Would she still be alive? So many questions whizzed around in his head. Questions he would never know the answer to. And that hurt. Then he looked at Helga again. But at least he has a chance to fall in love again. She didn't. She was dead, and stuck with him. How could he ever love anyone knowing she was so close? To be stuck with someone you would want but never have? He looked away. He knew Helga was reading his thoughts.

"I wont stick around permanently if you don't want me to," she said. 

"I'll think about it," he said. "So do you remember anything? About your death?" he asked. Helga stepped back. She remembered. So she nodded.

"Patrick didn't do it, cause Patrick is dead. I know. I found the body," she said. Her mind flooded with the feeling of fear and grief at finding him lying on the floor. "He had all these holes in his back and blood was everywhere. Olga came up behind me. I never knew she caould be so quiet. I turned and she said "Why?" and her arm swung toward my head. I ducked and she only grazed my head. She dropped the trophy or threw it or something. I fell on top the thing. Then I felt a pain in my back" she said feeling it even now. "I knew something sharp had hit me and I turned and she plunged it down again and again and again. I don't know when she stopped. I passed out and was faintly aware of her cursing and yelling and then it slowly drifted away. I felt light and calm and then I was in your room looking at you. The letter! I gave Phoebe a letter to give you! Did she? No wait dumb question of course she didn't" she screamed. She was on a roll now. Arnold watched her nervously. She was remembering everything alright. He didn't think her sanity could handle it though. Then she stopped.

"I know how to catch her" she said. She looked at Arnold and he saw something in her eyes that frightened him more than anything he had ever seen.

Insanity.


	9. guardian angel 9

Chapter 9

"Helga I don't think you have completely thought this through" Arnold said trotting to keep up with Helga.

"I'm with Arnold on this one Helga," Gerald called. "This is a bad idea-"

"Shut up and do as I say!" Helga yelled. "You go in there and you confront her-"

"She killed you and Patrick! What's to say she won't kill us?" Gerald yelled. Helga glared at him and he realised he wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Trust me. She wont" she said in a dead voice. Arnold and Gerald just shut up and followed. The once glowy air around Helga was turning red, dark red with black tangles mixed in. He eyes were no longer blue but empty and black. She was mad.

They walked up to the door but before either could knock Helga flung up her arms and the doors flew off their hinges.

"What the hell?" Olga said watching the doors fly past her. She looked and saw Arnold and Gerald standing there. "What did you do to my doors!?" she screamed.

"We didn't do anything. It was Helga" Gerald said.

"We know you killed her Olga. We also know you killed Patrick. I even know why you did it" Arnold told her walking up the stairs. "You're going to get caught. We'll make sure of it. And everyone will know who and what the real Olga is like."

Olga looked at them. "Like everyone is going to believe you! I'm Olga, I'm perfect. Everyone loves me and trusts me. You're just a couple of little boys. No-one will believe you!" she yelled.

She threw a statue at them. "Get out of my house!" she screamed over and over. She picked up the coat holder and swung it at them and stared in shock as it stopped mid-air. She looked to see a dark fog in front of her. Slowly the fog became a form. A familiar form. 

"Hello Olga" it whispered.

"No, no, no you're dead. I know, I killed you!" she yelled.

"Yeah well you should really make sure they're not going to come back and kick your arse later you know. Because we murder victims tend not to feel to happy with our killers" she said. She pushed the rack and Olga went flying to smash against a wall. "Now get up, call the police, confess and tell them where our bodies are" Helga said.

"NO! I cant. I'm perfect. I cant" Olga said. Helga pulled her hand toward herself. Olga slid along the floor to Helga's feet. Arnold and Gerald watched shocked.

"Do as I say!" Helga yelled raising Olga off the floor. Olga hung there.

"No. You deserved it. You were always jealous weren't you Helga? I was always better than you were. I always will be. Why did you have to take him Helga? You could have any guy. Why Patrick? He was mine"

"I didn't need to take him off you Olga. You practically gave him to me gift-wrapped. You were so wrapped up in yourself you didn't care what he did. He could have had any female and you didn't care as long as he didn't touch you. You found the perfect mistress with me. I was inner circle, I lived with you and you could push him at me whenever you felt like it. Do you want me to tell you about the nights we spent together wrapped in each other's arms? How we made love to each other in your bed when you were in the bathroom? The very next room Olga! You were in the very next room!" Helga taunted. She laughed. "Oh it was classic!" she said. Gerald and Arnold saw the mask of the old Helga slide in place over the insane look in her eyes. She was out to hurt and torture. And when Helga decides to cause someone immense emotional pain . . . 

"We were going to leave you leave you leave you Olga. All alone in that big cold house, with only the walls to talk to. Patrick and me were going to go away, away, away, where you ... couldn't ... find ... us" she said. "And we were going to be happy, happy, happy!" she glared at Olga and let her drop. Olga hit the floor with a thud. "But you had to ruin it. You made big shoes for me to fill. I never could. You're right. I was jealous. But I wasn't after Patrick. I was happy. He loved me, cared about me, acknowledged my existence. Everyone else ignored me" she said, she turned her head and looked towards Arnold. "But he didn't" she said to him. She turned away from Olga. "When I told him I loved him he didn't refuse to acknowledge it. He revelled in it. He loved the fact that someone cared about him so much. Not like you" she spat out. She glared at him. He suddenly felt as if someone was digging into his chest with a knife. "I lied Arnold. I never thought of you when I was in his arms. You ceased to exist. I realised I never loved you. I only thought I did," she said viciously. Every word Helga said drove the knife feeling deeper into his heart. Her face softened. "Then I saw you again. And that little feeling came back. It was the feeling I had when I first met Patrick. It's the kind of love that needs to be built on. But you were never interested in even giving it a chance" she said. She turned back to Olga. "And now it's to late, late, late!"

Olga had huddled herself into a corner. "Oh Olga you are so pathetic! Get over you traumer already okay? Its getting way old. Just call the damn police. I want to move on. I want to" she looked at Arnold. "Be with Patrick" she said and smiled.

"I did Helga" Arnold said. "I didn't know what it was"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled. 

"What the hell?" a new voice asked. Helga spun around to see several police officers standing in the doorway.

"HELP! Please, my sister is trying to kill me!" Olga screamed. Helga looked at her in shock. She wasn't trying to kill her. She just wanted her to feel the pain.

"Shes lying. She was like this when we got here. Babbling about Helga and Patrick and how they were trying to kill her. She said she killed them" Gerald said. The officers looked from him to her.

"No NO it's not true!" she protested.

"Okay, all of you. Out to the car. Hands in the air" he called.

"At least Olga didn't kill us" Gerald said to Arnold.

************


	10. guardian angel10

Helga looked at Arnold from a distance. He was slouched down in his chair looking sad and rejected. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him she didn't mean the hurtful things she had said. "You broke our contract Helga," Mary said. "No I didn't. I don't love him anymore," Helga said. "You ignored what you were supposed to do. Instead of doing what you were supposed to do, you extracted revenge. That isn't the path of an angel. Justice, yes, guidance, definitely. But not revenge. We leave that for The Fallen*" Mary told her. "I couldn't help it. She killed me, she killed Patrick and she was going to get away with it. I couldn't let that happen," Helga cried. "When Arnold is alone, talk to him, Helga. You were sent to watch and guide him. And love him," "I thought that was a sin?" Helga asked through her tears. "No, lust is a sin, not love. What you had, still have, is love. It's just a more matured form. Sometimes you love someone so much that you don't even think about it," Mary explained. "Ok. I will never be alive again will I?" she asked. "Not in his current lifetime. But in his next," Mary said mysteriously. Then she vanished.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga asked. Arnold looked up from his book. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was just so angry at Olga and wanted to hurt her. I guess I got kinda carried away huh?" she said adding a little nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess you did," he said putting his book down. "So did you really love Patrick?" "Yes. I did. Not like I love you. It was different with him, you know?" she asked sitting next to him. "It would never have lasted. I wish I could turn back time," Helga siged. "What would you do differently?" he asked. "I would have waited and written poetry in bed with you," she told him smiling. "I wouldn't have done that," he said to her. "How come?" "I would have ruined the poems," he joked. Helga picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Your terrible!" she yelled throwing herself on him, play-punching and finghting on the bed. She didn't know what happened but it all disappeared. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Helga?" she heard a voice ask. She looked and saw Mary. "You've been given a second chance, don't mess it up," she warned her. "I wont," Helga said, though she didn't know what she was agreeing to not messing up. "Ok, dear," Mary said and vanished. Helga woke up again. She could smell pancakes drifting up through the house. She was hungry! She felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks! "Happy thanksgiving baby-sister!" she heard Olga's voice cry. She turned and saw her sister standing there smiling with her arm around another guy. Suddenly it all fell into place. Patrick, her death, Arnold. ARNOLD! "I have to call someone," she said and went to the telephone. Punching in Gerald's number she waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" a groggy voice said. "Hap Thanks G, what's Arnolds phone number?" she asked. "Helga?" he asked. "No. Mary Poppins. Of course me! Now what's the number?" she asked again picking up a pen. Gerald rattled off the numbers and Helga wrote them down. "Thanks, and say happy thanksgiving to Phoebes for will ya?" as she was dropping the phone she heard him ask how she knew Phoebe was there. She didn't answer. She punched in the number Gerald had given her, even though it was out of state and waited. "Hello?" a dull uninteresting voice answered. "Hi, I want to speak with Arnold, please" she said. "Hold on a moment. ARNOLD! ONE OF YOUR GIRLFRIENDS IS ON THE PHONE!" she heard the person yell. "He's on his way," then it was quiet for a moment. Then came some bickering and a little laughter. "Hello?" a bright cherry voice answered. Helga's breath caught as she heard his voice, and for a moment she couldn't speak. "Hello?" "Oh sorry, Arnold, I was busy watching something," she said. It was dead quiet for a moment. "Helga?" he breathed. "Yeah," "Oh my god, I had the weirdest dream about you last night! I dreamt that you were dead and your sister killed you and you were having it off with some guy-" "Patrick" "Yeah, him. Are you ok?" he asked urgently. "A little dazed seeing as how I had the same dream, but other than that fine," she told him. "Oh good. Listen I'm coming there to spend time with Gerald over the festive season. What to hook up?" he asked. "Sure, maybe we can finish our little fight on your bed . . . " "I hope so," he said laughing. "See you soon, I'll call" "I'll wait," "Happy Thanksgiving," "You to Helga," And they hung up. Helga turned and looked at Olga and her husband Patrick. "Who were you talking to Helga?" "Arnold," "Your little boyfriend, huh kid?" Patrick joked. "Yes, my little boyfriend, hope you don't think your going to be in the family forever," Helga told him and walked off into the lounge leaving Olga and Patrick staring after her. "I don't think your sister likes me very much," Patrick said to Olga. "She'll warm up to you," Olga told him. 'Humph, fat chance,' Helga thought walking away, 'Why have him when I can have Arnold?' she thought to herself, and felt that gooffy expression come in over her face, but she didn't even try to wipe it off . . . . . . . . 


	11. epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
IDear Diary, Arnold and I have been married for twenty years now, and have had four wonderful children from this happy union. We both know that the dream we shared so many years ago was more than just that. It was our wake-up call . . . to each other. I write this now, on my daughter's 16th birthday, the yeah of my life I almost lost . . . Arnold is currently Governor, I am a novelist, journalist and script-writer. Mine and Arnold's oldest son is going to Harvard, and our oldest daughter is graduating next year. Arnold and I have experienced no serious bumps in our marriage. We have never cheated on each other, have always had a lot of trust between us and keep our professional lives separate from our private ones. He does his thing, I do mine. He has his friends I have mine and so on. It has always worked for us and I hope it will continue to keep on working for another twenty years or more . . . This will be the last time I write in you diary . . . Love, Helga G Smratesnus*  
  
A/N: I couldn't think up a good last name so I just spelt *sunset arms backwards . . . I hope you enjoyed this story and I know it may have been confusing. Trust me, I found it confusing and I was writing the damn thing! Maybe I will do a prequel . . . describing everything that originally led up to "The Dream".what do you think? Or should I leave it? Originally I wasn't going to give Helga a second chance, but I just couldn't bear them not being together you know?) 


End file.
